


Can’t Live Without Me.

by CCWorkS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, MUCH murder ;), Yams can vouch without knowing ANYTHING, Yams is OBLIVIOUS, Yandere Tsukishima Kei, mmmmmm delicious Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWorkS/pseuds/CCWorkS
Summary: Your relationship with Tsukishima Kei started as one of the most vanilla cute little tsundere cute dates play teasing- I could go on forever. However, since you’ve come into the Tsukishima family more, (mainly his flirt older brother) Tsukishima just seems to have a fast decent into maddened love for you. By that I mean lots, and lots, of murder.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima Kei was one for cute play teasing with an s/o, having broken down his guards quite a bit, with some gentle love. As all things have, there is a second side like a coin. The first time you had ever met Tsukishima’s family, it was....interesting. Murderously interesting.   
  
  


“Well, I’m glad to meet you...Akiteru right?” Akiteru Tsukishima had shook my hand to introduce himself. “You even taught her my name Kei? Guess I _am_ important to you.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes back at his brother. After sitting down for dinner, you were seated right next to Akiteru (guessing it’s so Kei could see me..) Akiteru was first to speak. “Kei never told me he had a girlfriend until today...how long you two been together?” Without being able to speak, Tsukishima interjected “not needed to answer. Long enough that she is absolutely mine.” I looked at that sentence as Tsukishima’s odd love language. Nothing else right? Of course not, that’s nonsense. Dinner was filled with Tsukishima’s flawed and broken brother relationship on display. “You sure she’s _really_ yours? Hm Kei?” I laughed it off. “Need me to fucking prove? Huh ?” Tsukishima’s words carried venom. “I’m going to...go to the bathroom, upstairs to the right correct?” Kei nodded. “Oh I’ll show you we have two!” Akiteru interjected. We both got up from the table. He led me upstairs, and to the right, just as I had already known. “Thanks for showing me, just go wait for me downstairs I guess..” Akiteru rolled his eyes, and pushed me into the bathroom, locking the door. “Oi, what do you think you are doing pushing me off? Do you _really_ like Kei? I’m sure I could do substantially better.” Akiteru was holding my wrists above my head, pinning me to the wall. “I’m sure I could simply claim you, I don’t think Kei could do any bet-“ Akiteru was cut off with a sharp knife straight to his throat. The blade was shoved directly into his throat, slided down the rest of the length of his neck. A blood curdling scream was let out from your body. “Shhhhh.....darling it’s alright. He was needed to be gone anyways, let me hold you real close.” Tsukishima huddled you close to him on the ground. Akiteru’s body slumped over the wall across from you two, body lifeless. Blood sinking to the floor, seeping to the tiles. “K-k-kei..?” Confused speech was cut off by Tsukishima’s hand hushing you swiftly, blood over your clothes. “Shh..we are gonna need to stage a quick little suicide note and scene if you truly want to live.” Tsukishima’s head whipped over to Akiteru, “Oi?! How about you watch this and still continue to flirt with her huh?!”

Tsukishima dug his head into your neck, suckling, biting, covering it with blood. Tsukishima’s hands moved across your waist, moving your shirt from over your abdomen. Picking the knife out of Akiteru’s throat sloppily, he moved to your wrists and lower arm. He began to carve. Sharp pain illuminated from your arm. Letting out sharp whimpers, Tsukishima covered your mouth. By the time he was done, what he had wrote spelled 月島 蛍 (Tsukishima Kei) he had carved his own name into your arm. He began to let the blood drop onto his own arm, and lick it off. “How’s it feel now brother, hm? Gonna answer me?” Akiteru still layed there lifeless, blood still leaking from his neck. Tsukishima began humming while holding you tight at the waist. You had recalled the tune he was humming. It was a tune Tsukishima had always hummed to you, naturally calming you down. “So darling, do you know how to stage a suicide? Well I certainly do. Beforehand, I had already branded my fingertips so badly, that I don’t have definite fingerprints anymore! Brilliant right?” Tsukishima stood. “Now what I’m gonna do here is simply clean this off, put Akiteru’s finger prints on it... and place it right back in his neck!” You looked in awe at his brothers staged suicide, it looking eerily like an actual suicide. “Now for our clothes to be cleaned, I’ll help you take yours off, just borrow one of my shirts to wear.” You stepped out of the bathroom to his bedroom, simply grabbing one of his tee shirts. Coming back into the bathroom, Tsukishima was there shirtless, (I’m guessing not to soil anymore shirts) cleaning the sink he washed the knife off with. “Why would you wash the sink? the blood is gone?” You asked perplexed. “Tut tut tut my darling, not all clean. It still has chemical remnants of blood, so I have to use some hydrogen peroxide to truly get the blood gone. Then we can get the hell out of here, do our laundry at a hotel, and go from there, k darling?” You were amazed at the sheer amount of smarts this boy carried for cleaning murders. “Now hopefully no one else steps near you... so I won’t have to mysteriously murder anyone else.” After Kei had cleaned the scene, and packed the bloodied clothes into a bag, the two of you left for the local hotel, to work things out. _Why in the hell am I staying with a sociopathic murderer???_ He killed his brother just because he loves me, and he has no problem killing anyone else who poses a “threat” to him. Out of his mind. Tsukishima Kei is out of his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the murder, as well as some “wow seggsy great seggs reading” ;)

(This beginning takes place as a news report, keep in mind you and Tsukki are in a hotel) “Today a young man was found dead in his home, presumed to be in his early twenties. Early set forensic examination rules suicide as a most likely death, however foul play may be in action as with most crimes. His parents discovered him in the bathroom of his Miyagi home. The scene is brutal, blade shoved messily down the length of the mans neck. A brutalized suicide, no suicide note has been found yet, the house and surrounding area need to be searched. More updates are coming soon, come back at 7.”

Tsukishima let out a light chuckle. He held you by the waist, leaving no room for squirming nor escape. “Tch. Pathetic. Not even able to rule that I did anything.” I shuddered in Tsukishima’s arms, remembering the sight of his lifeless brothers body right in front of me. He tightened his grip. “Oh it’s ok babe...I just had to make sure you stayed mine..” I don’t want to leave him, I fear he may just go on some killing spree. I cuddled into his grip on my waist. _I’ve been locked in a grip. Death grip._ He began to kiss your head softly, turning your face up to meet his. Engaging in a love locked kiss. He did not loosen his grip, he did not loosen the kiss. “I killed my own family blood for you y/n. I killed my own brother in cold blood. Just shows how much I love you y/n. This will show even more...”

his hands traveled up your abdomen, leaving tingles and convulsions in his wake. "Know what I'd love to do darling? I'd love to just slit open a gash in your body, so we can just cover me and you in beautiful blood.. although they would think I'm crazy, not denying that I am. So...I'll just grab some convenient rope I have here, Don't worry darling It's just so you cant escape." Tsukishima took the rope out of his travel bag, and hitched it to the low hanging, sturdy parts of the ceiling fan. "Oh well how am I going to strip you of your shirt now...? Eh, I'll just rip it off. right about...now. *riiiiiiiip* his T-shirt you wore came right off of your chest. "Now what would truly be convenient would be if there were a way to also tie your legs.. I'm sure you'd open them gratefully however."Your face reddened with embarrassment at the statement. He got right under where he could position himself, however, he simply went lower, face directly where he wanted it to be. His slender fingers had already made work of slowly teasing your panties off, little by little. Instead of using the pad of his fingers to rhythmically tease your core, he used the pad of his thumb. You began to squirm, trying not to let out any noise. He held your hips roughly, in order to stop your squirming. "Hm? like that babe? want me to do more? I'll use these two fingers here inside, and my thumb can do whatever it wants to that cute little bud of yours, maybe I'll use my tongue, who knows!” Tsukishima grabbed a wand vibrator from also inside his travel bag, using the rope to attach it to your body. “Wanna make a record? A record of how many times you can cum just from this? It will be fun..!” Tsukishima stroked your face lightly, before his face went to a snark expression, as he hiked the vibrator to the highest setting. “Well, I’ve got some laundry to do in the other room, you two get acquainted! _Don’t get too lovey dovey, don’t want it to end up like Akiteru~“_ Tsukishima went into the adjacent room, and began cleaning the blood soaked clothes. The strong vibrations from the wand shook your entire body, causing a whole lot of squirming, some you couldn’t control. Already feeling the imminent climax, keeping in your voice was hard. Tsukishima came from across the corner. “Hey, I’m not really hearing anything~ if I do recall whenever I would do this kind of thing to you, you would be a moaning mess, unraveling all over whatever is pleasuring you. Where’s that gone? I want to hear that.” Tsukishima came from where he stood, and shoved two of his fingers directly into your mouth, practically edging your throat. This left your mouth open for whatever pleasured nothingness to fall out of it. “Oooh much better darling, that’s how I want to hear it..” after setting the laundry machine, he stepped out. “Oh darling? Do I need to hold your mouth open? There’s no reason why you shouldn’t let those cute moans out~” he continued to let his fingers hold your mouth open. “You know you’ve never struck me as quite the breathy moaner..that and the small sharp whines..” you began to start squirming in your restraints, only moving around what was pleasuring you right below you. He hummed as he made work of using his fingertips to slowly crawl up your abdomen. “Oh babe you have no idea how many times I’d want to stab this if you had left...not meaning to quite break the mood but..you really can’t live without me. Not the sex or anything, just without me you really mean nothing.” Tears began to slide down your cheeks, you wanted to shrink and get out of this mans view. He cupped your cheeks with both hands, “Darling the day you are without me is the day you die, know that?” He began in a singsong tone. “Who knows your name~? No one at all~ nothing without me, without me your as good as dead~“ your arms shrunk into your body as far as they could go, body trying to just shrink out of view. The vibrations had just become torturous, as he amped up the intensity. Beginning to sob onto yourself, letting out all the emotions from Akiteru, as well as the torture spouting from your boyfriends mouth. “Hm? Sobbing already? Oh babe this is the beginning, by the end of this im sure you will want to be dead. But I wont let you~ You will want to die~!” Tears kept on coming out, sobs wrenched from your chest. “Awww, babe stop crying so hard~ Might damage your tear ducts, your gonna need those you know?” He untied your wrists from above you, and set the vibrator off, taking it off of you. You immediately fell into his arms, clinging on for some expression of love. “Oh darling, mind still sound up there? Hopefully by the end of this you just cant cry anymore, that would be preferable anyways.” Tsukishima took you by the waist, and retyed your hands to the bedframe. “Just so you don’t leave in the night darling, you’d be nothing but dead without me anyways.”   
  


I’m nothing without him, aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL ADD MORE HEHE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at school (shhhhhh) just make sure no one gets attached to you˜
> 
> (ps: I use the symbol ~ to refer to timeskips, example being (~30 Minutes) if there are no minutes afterwards it would be used in traditional writing style.

"Darling~ It's time for school. Get up!" you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend standing at the foot of the bed. "now you've got to put on one hell of an act today, got it? I already put on one hell of an act, I am pretty good at that. However, if you can't keep your mouth shut, I'd just have to make sure you can't use your mouth. _I think you'd know how I'd do that~"_ you got up from the bed, to find all your clothes and uniform folded upon a table. Tsukishima kept rambling as you changed. “Of course I could simply carve my name somewhere else...Oh yeah! I grabbed a uniform sweater too, make sure no one sees your arm, k?”

The two of you walked out of the hotel room, and made your way to school. Once you were at the gates, a boy yelled from behind you. “Y/n! Tsukki!” Looking behind you, you recognized the boy. Tadashi Yamaguchi. Tsukishima looked away a bit, and let Yamaguchi catch up. “Tsukki I’m so sorry about Akiteru...I had no idea!” Tsukishima’s body language displayed his discomfort. “Yeah...Y/n is kind of my emotional support right now..” Tadashi nodded, then walked on to the building. (~ lunch time) you and Tsukishima were sat on a bench outside of the school. Another boy walked up to you two. “Hey y/n didn’t know if you quite know me...I’m Sugawara, you can call me Suga-senpai if you’d like.” You waved. “I just wanted to check up on you and Tsukishima..I know you are kind of his support right now. I’m also open to talk.” Tsukishima dismissed him, with a simple “Mm. Thanks.” After you had finished your bento, Tsukishima took you into the Gym. All the faces of the boys displayed a face of half hearted shock. 

“Yeah I’m here I just didn’t want to quite be alone...” all the boys assured him it was fine. Your stomach dropped. His capacity of faked emotion was sickening. "Oi me and y/n are going to take a break I think I need one.." Tsukishima pulled your arm and the two of you left the gym. he pulled you into a tight janitors closet. "here's the rules. I'm laying them now so I _don't_ have to have any more blood shed than already. 1. _no getting close to anyone. I mean it y/n. remember Akiteru?"_ you shuddered. "Yeah. damn straight. 2. _no spilling. none. no arm showing, so implications."_ you nodded knowingly. "Good girl. things will die down soon and you will be _mine._ " (meanwhile in the gym) "I havent seen that Y/n girl with Tsukishima before...were they fast friends?" Suga whispered over to Yamaguchi. "I'm sure Tsukki is okay! grief does a lot to someone like Tsukki.." Suga looked away in slight suspicion. "what's her number...? Just want to check on her and Kei." Yamaguchi shared your contact. (~end of the day) while walking home, your phone buzzes. 

**Unknown: Hey Y/n it's Suga. You and Kei doing okay?**

**Y/n: Yeah we are doing fi**

**Suga: y/n? you okay?**

Tsukishima slapped your phone out of your hand. "who the _fuck_ are you texting? didn't I forbid spilling anything? huh??" you felt your face go white, the back of your neck began to heat up. "do you _hear me??_ " Tsukishima pushed your shoulders against the brick wall of a building, and grabbed you by the chin. " _I said, do you hear me?_ " he stood over you, menacingly tall. once his grip loosened, you sank to the floor. "what? are you going to cry again? if it warrants this reaction I should seriously know who the fuck you were texting." Tsukishima picked up the phone from the ground. " ** _Suga_** " was the contact he read. "oh ho ho! cheap bastard wants to know about us? want me to just send over the photos from last night? the makeup running down your face was really a treat.." you shook your head vigorously. he grabbed you up once again, so he could face you. " _beg me not to fucking kill him. **I said. beg me not to kill him.**_ " Tears began to roll down your face. "Please don't kill him! I'll do whatever you want just don't kill him!" he bent downwards to meet your eyes, you looked directly into his amber eyes. " _ara ara~ anything?"_ You nodded. he grabbed you by the chin, and wrapped his jacket to cover the rest of you from a visible side. he began to roughly toy with your chest, rumbling lowly next to your ear. " _I always knew you were easy..._ " you began to whine in response. you slid down the wall with him. he sloppily took off your school uniform, he also began to unbutton his own shirt, revealing a toned torso. Roughly taking you by the neck, he whispered against your ear. _"how's it feel being such an easy slut? hm?"_ You attempted to bury your head in his chest in embarrassment. "oh no.. did I hit a weak spot? I'll be sure to hit more of those" unbeknownst to you, he had already taken himself to the extent of moving aside your panties from under your skirt. "Kei not in publi-" you were silenced with a hand over your mouth. "thats why we have to be quiet then.." without a care for any adjustment at all. he had already inched himself inside, and began moving you up and down the wall. your legs flopped around meaninglessly as he held your thighs by your sides at the wall. unable to make noise, your eyes rolled back. "I'm certain I asked, but how does it feel being such an _easy slut? "_ all rationale was lost after he began going harder at you. a high pitched whisper came out of your mouth unwillingly. "Kei! Kei! this feels so good...!" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "well, it's what you get for a cheap whore I guess." Tsukishima got slightly sloppier, while you still rocked back onto him with no care. anyone who passed by could see it, but this part of town had been pretty quiet since Akiteru's death. " _shit. y/n I'm gonna cum my god-"_ you wrapped your arms around his back as he kept pushing your thighs to the side of you. tears continued to slide down your cheeks, as sharp whines were ripped from your body. you began to see white behind your eyes. " _Kei! Kei do it!"_ upon the words leaving your lips, he went at you with a vigorous tempo. in pure seconds of ecstasy, Both of you reached climaxes as powerful as the others. You dug your head into Tsukishima's chest panting loudly. " _god the sex you give is good._ I feel like I cant live without that shit." as you two walked the rest of the way back to the hotel, Tsukishima purposfully left you to stumble about, his own seed still dripping down your leg. once the two of you arrived at the hotel room, the laundry had bee well done and you could leave the next morning.   
  
  



End file.
